Happy In Mexico
Also referred to as "the AU where everybody lives and everything is fine", an alternative happy ending where the gang survive the events of 2006 and run away to live a relatively law-abiding life in Mexico. Many, although not all, of these headcanons and fics centre around the gang raising Hammer, Letters and Aussie's child, usually referred to as the Sandwich Kid. (The kid's name, gender and genetic paternity is usually left undetermined.) Everything is by fringeandfur unless noted otherwise. The Whole Gang * Where it all began - anonymous prompter suggests an AU where everyone lives happily ever after in Acapulco * Discussion about the general idea Part 2 * Letters' reaction to Numbers showing up on their doorstep * Aussie worries about getting everyone out of Fargo safely * Hammer is surprisingly delighted to find Numbers is alive * How the gang spend their time in Mexico * Gina comes to Mexico (391780, fringeandfur and trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer the cook (officialnoahhawley) * Twinkie Tension (officialnoahhawley) Sandwich Kid and Mr Dog Sandwich Kid * The birth of Sandwich Kid * More headcanons about Sandwich Kid * Hammer makes sure to teach the kid ASL * Sandwich Kid's first words * Numbers reassures the kid about not having a 'normal' family * Sandwich Kid finds it really easy to manipulate Hammer * Sandwich Kid and gender * Sandwich Kid looks suspiciously like Numbers Part 2 * Sandwich Kid's nicknames for Numbers Part 2 * Sandwich twins? Part 2 * Sandwich twins and gender * Sandwich Kid is bitey * Sandwich Kid has to write an essay about their personal hero (officialnoahhawley) * Sandwich kid and languages (officialnoahhawley) Mr Dog * Wrench and Numbers adopt a dog * The kid comes over to Wrench and Numbers' place to play with the dog * Numbers is outraged at Mr Dog's vet bills * Wrench dresses Sandwich Kid and Mr Dog in silly costumes * More about Mr Dog Letters' Pregnancy * Letters is relieved the baby is probably Aussie's, if only for size reasons * Aussie wonders what breast milk tastes like * Hammer gets fixated on baby-proofing everything * Hammer works out how to get both fathers into the delivery room * Wrench steals baby things for Letters * Hammer spends the whole pregnancy worrying about paternity * Letters writes her memoir * Deciding on Sandwich Kid’s name (officialnoahhawley) * Letters discovers she's pregnant (officialnoahhawley) The Gang and Family Life * Social services visits the ham sandwich household (391780) * Hammer the House Husband (officialnoahhawley) * Sandwich Kid's superhero comic book (officialnoahhawley) * Hanging out with the kid makes Wrench and Numbers consider parenthood * Numbers feels a little conflicted about domestic life * Numbers comes into his own as an uncle when the kid hits their teenage years * Ham Sandwich have to change their lifestyles after becoming parents * Wrench and Numbers take care of the kid so Ham Sandwich can get some time to themselves * Hammer is a conservative father * Hammer and Wrench realise they'll have to destroy the porn * Motherhood makes Letters think about the child she gave up before * Wrench shaves his beard so the kid finds it easier to tell him apart from Hammer * When the kid's good, Hammer says it's his; when it's bad, it's Aussie's * Having two fathers makes parent-teacher conferences tricky * At first Hammer hates kids' TV, but starts to get really into it * More on house husband Hammer Wrenchers Is Numbers able to speak after having his throat cut? Wrench and Numbers are reunited Numbers' first night back with Wrench Part 2 Wrench feels guilty for sleeping with other guys while Numbers was presumed dead When Numbers comes back, Wrench has grown a beard Part 2 Wrench teases Numbers about his grey hair Wrench and Numbers ask Letters to be a surrogate mother to their child Numbers reflects on what's changed Wrench drags Numbers fishing because Numbers always promised they’d go when they retired (trumpetandtrombone) Ham Sandwich Aussie and Hammer the first time they meet / Aussie and Hammer meeting their new child Hammer is hopelessly turned on by pregnant Letters, Aussie takes care of it (NSFW)